Fortune
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: It can smile upon you or turn its back and leave you in the dust. The intangable future or the tangable riches what awaits our heroes and heroens? EO eventually so don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

Fortune

Chapter 1: Proposal

Disclaimer: So totally not mine and it is so totally unfair.

"You tired?" Elliot asked his partner when he saw her put her head in her hands.

"it's been a long day," Olivia responded with a heavy sigh. They had wrapped their latest case and now all that remained was the paperwork. Although Olivia hated paperwork and it was slowly draining her energy, it was a good distraction from the memories that this latest case had stirred up.

A young woman who had been raped a year before had given birth to a baby that was the result of that rape. Olivia had visited the woman almost everyday after the birth of the child. She had been careful not to let anything slip about her own past or her mother. The woman, Denise had been taking such wonderful care of her child but two days ago they had found Denise's body lying beside her empty baby carriage on the Upper East Side.

Olivia had worked basically around the clock to find the baby, Madison. Since they hadn't caught the man who had originally raped Denise, he was the first suspect. Of course they had no idea who or where he was. They had reopened the original case and combed through the evidence for any clues.

Finally someone had contacted them anonymously to tell them that a man who had lived in her neighborhood for years and who had never seemed to have any girlfriends, now apparently had an infant daughter.

Elliot and Olivia had rushed over to the address that the anonymous caller had given them and found Yosef Nash taking care of his little girl as if nothing was wrong. Olivia had recognized the baby instantly and Elliot had slipped the cuffs on Nash. As Olivia scooped the infant up and rocked her gently in her arms Yosef struggled against Elliot screaming "That's my daughter bitch. You have no right to take her from me"

Olivia had just stared at him. He had no right to have killed this child's mother. He had no right to have done what he did that resulted in the birth of this child in the first place. Madison was now in foster care and Yosef was being booked for rape and murder.

Olivia sighed again and closed the file after having completed all the paperwork that was required.

"You wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked, reaching across the desk and placing a sympathetic hand on her forearm.

Olivia shook her head even as her eyes were beginning to mist over "I just need to go home," she whispered, trying to blink back the tears that were making their best effort to overtake her. She rose from her seat and slipped her coat on. She grabbed her work bag and headed for the door.

"I'll walk you out," Elliot said compassionately, standing up and quickly following after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder "If you need to talk about it," he began.

She turned to him and smiled "I know, thanks," she turned and pushed the front doors of the precinct open, letting in the brisk night air. The air wasn't the only thing that was waiting for her on the other side of the doors. A small grin danced on her lips "Remy," she said in soft surprise.

"Hello darling," Remy's charming British accent wrapped around her like a warm blanket as his arms did the same.

"Hey man," Elliot smiled and shook Remy's hand when he had pulled away from Olivia.

"How are you, Elliot?" Remy asked, smiling at the other man. He turned back to Olivia and even in the pail light of the street lamps he caught the glint of tears in her eyes "Sweetheart," he took a step closer to her and embraced her once more "Is everything alright?"

She rested her head on his chest. She felt so safe in his arms but she didn't want to open up to anyone about this case just yet "Yeah," she lied "I'm just tired, its been a long day."

"I'll drive you home," Remy told her, taking her work bag from her and swinging it over his own shoulder. The three of them walked towards Remy's car.

"What brings you by the precinct?" Elliot asked out of curiosity.

Olivia stopped in her tracks, remembering the date "Oh God," she felt so much worse at that moment "Our six month anniversary," she whispered "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Remy… its just that with work and…"

"Sweetheart," Remy turned and pulled her into a hug "Its ok. I'd just planned to spend the night at home anyway," he spoke convincingly but the truth was that he had planned a very romantic evening. He could see how worn out she was though and he loved her too much to make her go out on the town tonight. He knew that something was upsetting her. They reached the car and Remy opened the passenger side door for Olivia and allowed her to slide in. He closed the door for her and turned to Elliot "Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No," Elliot answered. He liked Remy and got along with him almost as if Remy was a long lost brother but Elliot knew that tonight Olivia needed to open up to someone. He hoped that Remy would be that person, so he opted to give the two their privacy. Elliot turned to walk away but was surprised when he felt Remy tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Remy with a finger to his lips.

"Can I ask you something?" Remy requested in a hushed whisper. He pointed to the car behind him indicating that he didn't want Olivia to overhear them.

"Sure," Elliot nodded and the two men took a few inconspicuous steps away from the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the car, Olivia watched them with extreme curiosity. She was almost sure that it had something to do with her. She strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't make out even the barest mumble.

She knew that Remy was concerned about her but would he belittle her by asking Elliot what was upsetting her instead of waiting for her to tell him herself. No, she knew he would never do that but Elliot, Elliot was a blabbermouth. She wondered if Elliot would just blurt out everything about the case to Remy.

She continued to watch the two men, trying to discern the gist of the conversation from their gestures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy suddenly shifted nervously in front of Elliot. Elliot noticed the change in the other man's demeanor "What's up?" He asked concerned.

Remy found it hard to look directly at Elliot. He began speaking but the words he had rehearsed sounded so strange when he spoke them out loud "Elliot when I first started dating Olivia, I know that you were skeptical of me at first. You are so protective of her on the job and for that I am eternally grateful to you," he felt like he was babbling but he plowed on "You are the closest thing she has to family and that's why I think it is appropriate that…" he trailed off feeling foolish.

"Go on," Elliot encouraged.

Remy took a deep breath "I want to ask you for your blessing."

Elliot was slightly confused. He thought he had an idea of where Remy was going with this but he wasn't one hundred percent sure "My blessing?" he asked.

"I want to ask Olivia to marry me," Remy finally told him.

Elliot smiled warmly at the other man, feeling incredibly honored that Remy had felt the need to ask him first "Of course you have my blessing," he gave the other man a pat on the shoulder and bid him goodnight. Elliot watched as Remy turned and headed back to the car. He knew that Remy made Olivia happy and that was all that really mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?" Olivia asked casually as Remy slid into the driver's seat.

Remy started the car and turned to her with that warm smile of his that she absolutely loved on his face "Nothing," he told her. He put the car in drive and headed for her apartment building.

Olivia moaned slightly "I'm so tired," she wasn't even aware that she had said the words out loud.

Remy just smiled as he stole a sideways glance at the beautiful woman beside him "Are you sure you couldn't stay awake long enough for my famous Fettuccini Alfredo?" he tempted.

At the mention of food Olivia's half closed eyes popped open "You didn't let me finish," she said quickly "I'm so tired but I'm even more hungry."

Remy chuckled as he pulled into the parking garage that was next to her building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm," Olivia moaned as Remy rubbed her feet. They had finished dinner about an hour ago and now Olivia was lying on the couch with her feet resting in Remy's lap.

"I think its past your bedtime," Remy whispered playfully as he made as if to get up.

"Not tired," Olivia mumbled so incoherently that it was obvious that she was.

Remy laughed and finally managed to get off the couch and out from under Olivia's feet "bedtime," he teased as he picked her up in his arms.

"No," Olivia protested weakly smiling up at him through half closed eyes "I'm not tired."

Remy carried Olivia into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Lovingly he pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight gorgeous," he whispered as he straightened up.

"Remy," Olivia grasped his wrist.

"What is it?" Remy asked taking a seat on the bed.

Olivia slid over in the bed and made room for him to lie down next to her "Stay here with me tonight?"

Remy was a little taken aback by her request. Sure he had spent the night before, enough times that in fact he kept his own toothbrush and a few changes of clothes there but he didn't think she would be in the mood to be with him that night. He quickly recovered and slid in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Thanks," she whispered as he began to stroke her hair. It had been such a hard day and all she really needed was someone to hold her.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you darling?" he asked softly.

Olivia sighed "No," she mumbled sleepily "Please," she continued "Just hold me."

Remy dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head "Of course," and with that the two drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia awoke the next morning to the heavenly smell of pancakes and coffee. She padded out to the kitchen to find Remy flipping a batch onto a plate and humming to himself.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a backwards hug "Good morning," she whispered, kissing his shoulder through his t-shirt.

Remy spun around and took her into his arms. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips "You look so beautiful this morning," he whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

She giggled "Settle down," she told him as she playfully pushed him away. She pointed to the plate of pancakes on the counter "Are those for me?"

"Some of them," he told her grinning as he attempted to kiss her once more.

"Only some," she smiled up at him as she pushed him away again. She wanted the kiss but she knew that he wanted it more and she enjoyed messing with him.

"Yeah," he said as they continued they're strange dance "The others are for me." He succeeded in kissing her and he smiled against her lips.

Olivia knew she had him just where she wanted him. She parted her lips just slightly as if to deepen the kiss, then just as his tongue began its entrance, she pulled away, grinning devilishly at him before turning to the plate of food "Pancakes," she squealed picking up the plate and the bottle of syrup that sat next to it and ran into the bedroom.

"Evil woman!" Remy shouted after her as he found himself immobilized by laughter.

She emerged from the bedroom once more and brought the pancakes and syrup to the kitchen table. She set them down and turned to Remy "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked before taking a seat.

Remy just shrugged. He grabbed a couple of forks from the drawer and with a smile joined Olivia at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its such a beautiful day," Olivia smiled contentedly as she leaned against Remy's shoulder. The two sat underneath a tree in Central Park. It was a warm Saturday and the gentle breeze tousled Olivia's hair as she allowed her eyes to drift closed. She had never felt so safe with anyone. Of course on the job she felt safe with Elliot and she always felt safe in Elliot's company outside of the job but she and Elliot were just friends. Remy was… Remy was… wonderful.

"I love it like this," Remy mused alout.

"Hmm?" Olivia breathed.

"You here with me," Remy explained "Its all just so… so perfect," he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards. He kissed her with a loving gentility that she had never felt before from any other man until she met Remy. He separated from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers "I want it to be like this forever," he whispered.

Olivia suddenly sat up, her eyes fully open and staring at him in surprise. "What?" she loved Remy, she had told him that before several times, she knew that he loved her but where was he going with this? She thought she knew and she was afraid.

Remy pulled out a small box from his pocket. He knelt on one knee in front of Olivia and she felt her heart beating faster.

"Olivia," he began "I love you so much that I can't imagine a day without you. When I wake up and you aren't next to me, my heart aches," he opened the box and held it in front of him.

Olivia caught sight of the simple yet elegant ring that lay within. She could swear that her heart stopped. She would only hurt him. Words from long ago haunted her now 'As long as you have this job, your marriage will be an affair.' She also remembered what had happened to Elliot's marriage. He hadn't been able to open up to Kathy about the things they saw on the job and that had caused the complete breakdown in their communication and eventually their marriage. She remembered that she hadn't been able to open up to Remy the night before; she knew she would just keep doing that to him until she drove him away.

She cut him off before he could even ask the question "I'm sorry," she stood up and brushed herself off "I… I just…" she couldn't find any words to say as she began to walk away.

Remy stayed frozen on the grass for a moment, still kneeling with the jewelry box still resting in his outstretched hand. When the shock of what had happened had finally set in, he stood up and was about to go after her except that she was no where in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot got up from his couch at the sound of the doorbell. He had been enjoying his Saturday off and his peace and quiet. He opened the door and was surprised to see Olivia standing on the other side.

"Liv?" he asked as he beckoned her in. He took note of her tear stained face "Is something wrong?" He lead her to the couch and sat down next to her.

She looked up at her friend, wiping the tears from her eyes only to have them replaced by more "Remy proposed," she said simply.

Elliot just stared at her stunned for a moment. He wasn't surprised that Remy had proposed, he was surprised because he would have thought she would have been happier about it then she was. "What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't," she sobbed, clutching a throw pillow to her chest.

"Why not?" Elliot reached forward gently and took her hands into his letting the throw pillow fall between them. He knew that Remy made her happy. He knew that she loved Remy but why was she so distraught over this proposal.

"I…" she sniffled "I'm scared that… I'll hurt him," she yanked her hands away from Elliot's grasp and buried her face in them as her shoulders shook.

"Olivia," Elliot gently pulled her towards him, letting her cry "Remy loves you and I know you love him too-"

He was interrupted when the phone rang. He stopped talking but he didn't answer it because Olivia was clinging to him for dear life at this point. The answering machine picked up "Elliot," the voice on the message began. Just the sound of the voice made Olivia rein her sobs under control so that she could hear it "Its Remy," the voice continued "I… Olivia she… I messed up and… she ran off… and I… can't find her," it was obvious that Remy was crying "She's not at her apartment," he continued.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot, wiping her eyes as she did so. She could hear the tears and worry in Remy's voice and she realized that she had hurt him. She had been afraid of hurting him and she had hurt him anyway.

Elliot handed her the cordless phone "It's your call, Liv," he told her with a small smile of encouragement.

"Elliot… I was just… wondering… if you've… heard from her," Remy continued on the answering machine.

Olivia's silent tears still fell as she held the phone to her ear and pressed the talk button "Remy?"

TBC

A/N: I would really like to know what all of you thought of this as a beginning. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Life is Good

Fortune

Chapter 2: Life Is Good

"Olivia?" there was a long pause on the other end of the phone as Remy aloud the relief to fill him "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Olivia answered just as softly "I just…" she didn't know what to say "I need to think about it for a while, I mean its all happening kinda fast for me," she looked up at Elliot.

It was at this point that Elliot realized that he should be giving Olivia some privacy. He moved to get up from the couch but Olivia grabbed his wrist, keeping him where he was.

"I'm sorry darling," Remy told her "I'll see you later then?" he asked "I'd like to talk this out with you. I love you."

"I don't know Remy," Olivia said hesitantly "Maybe."

"Okay," Remy conceded "I'm just glad you're safe," how much he cared for her was evident in his tone.

"Bye Remy," she told him "I love you."

"Love you too," Remy said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia pushed the button on the cordless handset and handed it back to Elliot. She picked up the long forgotten throw pillow and just held it "I don't know what to do," she whispered softly.

Elliot looked at her and spoke gently "I can't tell you what to do but I do know that I've never seen you happier than you have been these past six months with Remy," he reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "and there is nothing I've been more happy to see than that smile of yours when he comes into the squad room with lunch for you or flowers or just to give you a kiss and tell you that he loves you."

"I didn't talk to him," Olivia stated plainly.

"What?" Elliot asked, confused.

"I feel like I'm shutting him out," she admitted "I can't seem to find it in me to tell him about… you know."

Elliot nodded somberly, searching his mind for a way to comfort his friend.

"If I marry him," Olivia continued "I'll end up hurting him and we'll just end up getting a divorce like-"

"No, Liv," Elliot cut her off "Your marriage wouldn't be anything like mine and Kathy's," there was nothing but certainty in his tone.

Olivia looked up and made eye contact with Elliot "How can you be so sure?" she asked him suspiciously.

Elliot took a deep breath and prepared to admit the cold hard truth "We were too young," he began "We were too young to be married, too young to have children, we were just too young. Eventually it all caught up with us. The stress of raising the kids and everything, the communication breakdown was just the last straw in a very big bail of hay." He seemed to have drifted into his own mind while he spoke. When he had finished his gaze drifted back towards Olivia "If you really want to open up to him, you could talk to Huang about it," he suggested.

Olivia nodded, placing the throw pillow behind her where it had been when she first sat down "Why didn't you tell me all of this when Kathy left?" she asked, referring to Elliot's confession of having been too young.

"Not something you want to admit to," he mumbled.

Olivia was confused.

Elliot could tell how confused she was so he continued but broke the eye contact he had been holding "Making a mistake," he said softly "I wouldn't want Maureen or any of my children to ever think they were a mistake. Kathy and I both love them all but it was a mistake to have sex when we were so young, neither of us were ready for a baby. I guess I was ashamed that I couldn't keep it together."

Olivia placed a hand underneath his chin and forced him to make eye contact with her once more "You shouldn't feel ashamed Elliot," she told him firmly "No one is judging you for your divorce," she removed her hand but he kept the eye contact just the same "Maybe Kathy wasn't the one for you," she continued "but I'm sure you'll find the right one someday," she stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a little surprised.

"I'm gonna go talk to Remy," she said with a smile. At the door she paused and turned back to Elliot "And Elliot," she began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you," and with that she was on her way.

Elliot smiled to himself as he propped his feet up on the couch. She was such an incredible person and she deserved to be happy. He hoped with all his heart that things between her and Remy would work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat at his kitchen table looking out at the city below. He had to admit he much preferred the country to the city with its loud traffic and crowded streets. He looked back at the paperwork he was completing. He wondered if this was a wise idea what he was doing; she hadn't even said yes, or no for that matter but he had no other choice. No matter what she said, he wanted to make sure she was well taken care of and it wasn't like he had anyone else anyways. He rested his chin on his hand. His mind wandered back to the countryside and his heart broke when he realized he would probably never see it again. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and slid the papers inside a folder. He would get them notarized the next day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer. He quickly opened a random kitchen drawer and shoved the folder inside before getting up and going over to the intercom. He pressed the button "Hello?"

"Remy its me," came the female voice "Can I come up?"

Remy's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. He realized that he hadn't said anything for a while "Of course," he said quickly, hoping that she was still there to hear him. He soon heard the knock on his door and flung it open, throwing his arms around the person who stood on the other side and pulling her close "Olivia," he whispered her name as if it were the four most cherished syllables in the world.

Olivia pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss "I'm sorry," she told him softly "I just…" she trailed off and pointed to the couch "Can we talk?" she asked.

Remy walked over to the couch with his arms still wrapped around her. When he sat down she was in his lap "Anything," he told her "I'll do anything for you."

She smiled softly as she kissed him again, choosing to remain in his lap for the duration of the talk. She laid her head upon his shoulder "It was just so sudden," she told him.

"I know," he whispered "I'm sorry."

"No," she cut him off by placing a hand on his cheek "I just… it scared me to… I mean it was real and I realized 'I'm gonna be somebody's wife.' And I was afraid because what if I screw up somehow?"

He kissed her forehead lightly "Why would you think you'd 'screw up'?" he asked.

"I'm just afraid," she whispered "I'm afraid that something will happen and this will all end badly."

Remy's heart broke for her "I never want to hurt you," he told her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"No," she stopped him mid apology again "I'm still scared but, I know I love you and I have faith."

He smiled brightly at this "Does this mea-?" he was cut off.

She reached into his pocket and felt around. The jewelry box was still there. She pulled it out and opened it. Removing the ring, she handed it to Remy and held out her left hand. Remy's smile grew even broader as he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Yes I'll marry you," she said before kissing him deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure they're the right dresses?" Olivia asked for the millionth time as she paced the apartment, cradling the cordless phone between her head and her shoulder.

"Yes," Casey answered patiently as she juggled bags "Don't worry I'm bringing them right over for you to see that they are indeed the 'right' dresses."

"Sorry Casey," Olivia sighed as she sat down on the couch "Wedding planning is hectic."

"No kidding," Casey laughed "Whose been doing most of the leg work for you while you've been out on the streets protecting the people of this fine city?"

It was true; Casey had been taking care of most of the planning. It had been two weeks since Olivia had excepted Remy's proposal and there were still three months to go until the wedding but there was a lot to do. Olivia had been too busy with what had seemed like an unusually heavy case load to do most of the planning. Sure she had made a few phone calls here and there and had gone with Casey on the occasional errand and of course she had spent time going through catalog after catalog showing Remy exactly what she wanted and asking him if it was alright. Remy of course agreed with everything she asked of him. Still Olivia felt completely frazzled by even the simplest decision at this point. In just three short months she would be Mrs. Remington Hughes, no matter how much faith she had and how much she loved him, the prospect was still a little daunting.

Olivia heard a key in the door and smiled "Casey," she said into the phone "Can you bring those dresses by tomorrow?"

"Sure," Casey said with a small sigh of relief.

"Okay bye," Olivia said hurriedly just as Remy walked in the door. She hung up the phone and placed it in its cradle before standing and walking over to her fiancé. He was holding something behind his back "Hello," she said warmly as she hugged him, using the hug as a lame excuse to trace his arms back to try and figure out what he was holding.

"Hello darling," he gave her a kiss on the lips, managing to avoid her exploring hands.

Olivia pouted "Show me what you have," she said in a firm tone that was in ridiculous contrast to her pouting face. Remy started to laugh uncontrollably as he showed her what he had brought home. It was a yellow lab puppy. His tale wagged happily as Remy held him up for Olivia to see "He's so cute," Olivia almost squealed out of pure joy at seeing the small dog. She reached a hand out towards the little fellow. He sniffed her and then licked her. Olivia smiled like a little kid at Christmas as she began to pet him "What's his name?" she asked.

"He doesn't have one yet," Remy told her, taking a seat on the couch with the puppy in his lap.

"He needs a name," Olivia took a seat next to Remy still petting the dog "How about Rusty?" she suggested.

Remy thought about it for a moment "I don't know," he pondered "He doesn't really look like a Rusty."

Olivia nodded in agreement. She had been thinking the same thing the second she'd suggested it.

"What about Spot?" Remy tossed a random dog name out.

"Hmm," Olivia considered for a moment "Wouldn't that make more sense if he had spots?" she asked with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Yeah," Remy shrugged "Ralph?" he asked.

"Too Muppets," She told him with a smirk "Bert?"

"Too Sesame Street," Remy laughed "Augustus?"

"Too…" Olivia began but couldn't think of anything "…No!" she laughed. She thought for a moment. While she was thinking the dog got out of Remy's lap and nuzzled Olivia with its nose. Her hand moved to rest idly on his small head "Buddy?" she looked down at the small animal "Would you like to be called Buddy?" she asked.

The dog gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look and jumped off the couch.

Remy started laughing again "I guess Buddy's out," he managed to say as he fell against the back of the couch, holding his sides.

"Shut up," Olivia said swatting playfully at his arm.

Remy put an arm around her shoulder as they watched the puppy explore the living room "He'll be a good guard dog when he gets bigger," he told her.

"A guard dog," Olivia said clearly a bit confused "Why would we need a guard dog in this apartment?"

"You never know," Remy dropped a kiss to the top of her head "He'll be good company anyway."

Olivia looked up at Remy "You're all the company I need," she initiated a very passionate kiss between the two of them.

Remy pulled her into a tight hug as the kiss continued "He's a good dog," Remy defended weakly when the kiss ended.

"He's adorable," Olivia agreed "But he still doesn't have a name." The two watched as the puppy began to chase its tale.

"What about Chase?" Remy suggested.

"What about Scamp?" Olivia countered.

The dog ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. Olivia had left a jar of peanut butter out earlier when she had made a sandwich for herself and the dog began to push the jar with its nose. He managed to get the jar off the counter and onto the floor. The jar landed on its side and began to roll back towards the living room. The dog chased after it wildly and as soon as he caught up with it he only pushed it away again and chased after it some more.

"Oh boy," Olivia said, getting up from the couch to retrieve the jar of peanut butter.

"He's an energetic little fellow," said Remy as he got up to retrieve the puppy.

Olivia and Remy stood face to face, Olivia holding the peanut butter and Remy holding the puppy. Olivia held up the jar so that Remy could see the label. They both laughed as they looked at the dog and came up with the exact same name at the same time "Skippy," the two fell back on the couch laughing while Skippy simply took a seat on the floor opposite them and stared at them quizzically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Olivia lay in bed waiting for Remy to get out of the shower. Skippy jumped up on the foot of the bed and made his way to Olivia's side. He snuggled against her. She smiled as she scratched the puppy behind his ears. She laughed when Skippy switched positions so that he was lying on Remy's pillow "I don't think Remy's gonna like that Skippy," she told him as she gently pushed him off. Skippy just gave her an indignant look and jumped off the bed 'this dog has an attitude,' she thought as she heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Remy slid into bed next to her. He kissed her cheek "Something on your mind?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Olivia had been trying to let him into her life more over the last two weeks but she still found it hard to open up about the job to him. Of course lately it was mostly the wedding that was giving her problems. She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder "The wedding is just coming up so fast," she told him.

"I know," he said sympathetically "Sometimes I can't believe it myself," he paused and looked down at Olivia. Her eyes were closed as she rested against his shoulder. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked "Is it too soon for you?" he asked "Should we postpone the date?" he didn't want to cause her any undo stress.

"No," she smiled at his offer, knowing that the only reason he had made it was out of concern for her "I can't wait to be your wife. Its just there's so much to do and even with Casey helping me… I'm just working so much."

Remy nodded "Lot's of cases?" he asked as he pulled her close to him and the two of them lay down.

"Yeah," Olivia said heavily "What is it about the human race that makes people capable of doing such horrible things to other people."

"Greed," Remy mumbled.

Olivia turned her head and looked up at him "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Remy said quickly "Just well greed has been known to drive some people to do some pretty horrible things over the course of history."

Olivia pushed the odd feeling away and snuggled closer into her lover's embrace "Maybe we should just elope?" she suggested.

"You mean like Vegas?" he asked with an amused smile on his lips.

"Why not?" Olivia asked "You, me and Vegas. No one else nothing to plan, no guest list to wrestle with." The guest list was an especially big pain to Olivia. She found herself thinking of every cop she'd ever worked with and just when she thought she had written down all the names and had it finalized she thought of someone else.

"We can't just elope darling," Remy said, the amusement still evident in his voice.

"We don't have to go to Vegas," she conceded "But we haven't sent the invitations out yet. We could just abandon it all and… I don't know not so… much?"

Remy turned her to face him "I thought you wanted a big wedding sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she began "I thought I did to but… now I'm not so sure."

Remy thought about it for a second "How about this," he began "Instead of getting that big reception hall and inviting all those people, we just get a minister to perform the ceremony in Central Park," he paused "So it'll just be me, you, Captain Cragen, Elliot, John, Fin, Casey and the minister. Does that sound less complicated?"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips "Sounds perfect," she told him "I'll call Casey in the morning and tell her."

"Good," Remy kissed her again "Do you feel better darling?"

"Yes I do," she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one last passionate kiss "Good night my soon-to-be husband." She turned over in his embrace and started to drift off to sleep.

Remy kissed the top of her head "Good night my soo-to-be wife," he smiled "I love you."

"Love you too," Olivia mumbled just before she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night found Remy sitting at a bar with Elliot, John and Fin. Casey and Olivia were at the apartment having a girl's night and playing with Skippy. All of men were on their second beer except for Fin who was on his fifth. Remy watched the bubbles as they rose from the bottom of his glass. He was feeling slightly dejected after Olivia had forced him out of the apartment earlier that evening.

"Come on," she had told him as she pushed him towards the door "Go out with the guys, have some fun. See you at eleven," and with that he was in the hall just in time to see Casey carrying a paper bag of groceries with a bag of potato chips, clearly visible over the rim and a plastic bag on the side of which could easily be read the word 'Blockbuster'.

He moaned but called Elliot and he and the rest of the guys got together for a few drinks at their favorite bars.

"Remy, man," Fin slurred. Although he was a total badass when he was sober he was surprisingly loose when he was drunk. He also seemed to have a very low tolerance for liquor "You are one lucky guy."

"Thanks," Remy nodded to Fin.

"No I mean it man," Fin continued "You got a woman, you got a dog and you got us," Fin slumped over in his chair and leaned on Remy "I love you man."

Remy shrugged, slightly uncomfortably "I love you too Fin," he said jokingly.

Munch pulled his clearly out of it partner off of Remy "I think you've had enough," he told Fin.

Fin just looked at John quizzically "Are you my mommy?"

Elliot and Remy laughed.

"Yes I'm your mommy," John said in a high pitched voice "Now I think its little Fin's bedtime," he started to lead Fin to the door.

"Wait," Fin said while they were still in earshot of Remy and Elliot "I know you," he said to John "You're that guy I work with."

Remy and Elliot laughed again.

"Let's go," John said to Fin in an I-am-not-amused tone "Bye guys," he called over his shoulder as he dragged Fin out of the bar.

"Bye John," Elliot and Remy called out in unison as they held there sides.

"Woo," Remy let out a breath when the laughing had all but subsided. The occasional chuckle slipped out every now and then but the fun had mostly passed. Both men signaled to the bar tender for another beer "What a night," Remy said in the middle of one of those last stray chuckles.

"So what's Olivia up to that we had to come here?" Elliot asked. It wasn't like Elliot didn't want to be there, he was just curious about Olivia.

"She and Casey are watching chick flicks and eating junk food I think," Remy answered "She just shoved me out the door and told me not to come back until eleven."

Elliot threw his head back in a short laugh but he turned serious again soon "I'm glad Liv found herself one of the patient types."

Remy smiled fondly "She such a wonderful person," he said.

Elliot nodded in agreement and raised his glass in a toast "To Olivia," he didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else but he chalked it up to the alcohol.

Remy raised his glass along with Elliot "Here, here," he replied.

Elliot set his glass down and turned to face Remy "Seriously man, Olivia is my best friend and so if you hurt her," Elliot leaned in close enough that Remy could feel his breath on his ear "I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Don't worry," Remy told Elliot "I love and respect her too much to ever wrong her in anyway."

Elliot smiled "Well than, how about another beer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear Skippy's even breathing at the foot of the bed where he slept. She rolled over and looked at the clock again, it was twelve thirty two. Casey had gone home over an hour ago. She was starting to get really worried about Remy.

She heard the front door open and immediately tensed up. She heard Skippy stir into wakefulness and stand up. Footsteps slowly approached the bedroom. Skippy barked and jumped on whoever it was who had entered the room. Olivia sprang out of bed, turning on the light as she did so.

"Easy boy," Remy was saying to Skippy "Its just me, down boy."

Olivia was overcome with relief and she ran to embrace Remy "Thank God," she muttered as she held tight to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call darling," he said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the door knob "Elliot and I started shooting pool and we completely lost track of time," he knew his explanation sounded weak, especially when he saw how distraught Olivia looked.

"I thought…" she began but was to overcome to say much at the moment. She never thought she could worry so much about anyone. Sure she had worried about many people but never before had she actually been afraid to go on in life without someone "I…" all she could do was hug him.

Remy climbed into bed still dressed with Olivia in his arms "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again.

"Just call next time," she finally was able to focus on one sentence.

"I will," he promised as he kissed her. They drifted off to sleep that night in each other's arms.

TBC

A/N: All my loyal readers please bear with me. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Fortune**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

A month past since the night when Remy had come in late and he had been true to his word. He always called Olivia even if he thought he would be ten minutes late. Olivia had wondered about that night but she decided to trust Remy. It was hard for her to trust anyone but Remy was so kind to her and he kept his promise after that night. She still had a little voice in the back of her head that every once in a while made its presence known, telling her that she should ask Elliot about that night but she pushed it away and continued on with her life as a woman in love.

It was the Friday afternoon before Memorial Day weekend. It was humid in the squad room, the AC was broken and Olivia sat at her desk with her head lying on top of her folded arms. Thankfully it had been a slow day. Only one new case and Munch and Fin had brought the perp in with hardly any fight. She and Elliot had done nothing but paperwork all day. Olivia was starting to feel like it was the last week of the school year and she wanted nothing more than for the bell to ring so she could go swimming at the community pool.

Olivia looked up suddenly as a paperclip bounced off the top of her head. Elliot was staring back at her with a cheesy grin on his face. When he was sure he had her attention, he launched a wadded up piece of paper at her. Her reflexes were quick as she caught the crumpled paper in mid air and sent it sailing back from whence it came "Not in the mood," she muttered before returning to her position, slumped over the desk.

"Why so cheery?" Elliot asked sarcastically as he once more threw the balled up paper at her. He had to admit that the heat, humidity and lack of air conditioning was exhausting and it was taking its toll on him as well.

The paper landed next to Olivia's right hand and there it lay, forgotten "It's too hot," she complained, glancing briefly at the clock. It was three. She had two hours before she could even think about calling it a day.

Cragen came out of his office, fanning himself with a file folder. He stopped beside Elliot and Olivia's desks "Nothing's going on here," he told the two of them "and Munch and Fin have it covered if something comes up," he shot a conspiratorial smile in Elliot's direction "Why don't you two take off early." He suggested. He turned back towards his office. After going inside and closing the door he stood beside it, stealing glances out into the bullpen to watch his two detectives. He smiled to himself.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Olivia asked as she stood up from her desk. She straightened a pile of file folders and slipped them into her work bag as she waited for Elliot to respond.

"Nope," Elliot answered as he too stood up, stacking his files in a less tidy pile than Olivia's "Kathy has the kids this weekend," he told her; he tried to hide the regret in his voice but Olivia could still sense it. "Maureen said she might come by on Sunday though," he continued.

Olivia looked at him sympathetically "You wanna come over and watch movies with me and Remy or something?" she asked as she stepped out the doors of the squad room with Elliot close behind.

"Nah," Elliot said dismissively, smiling to himself "Besides," he began, finding it hard to hide the I-know-something-you-don't-know tone from his voice "Don't you and Remy have plans?"

Olivia paused, giving Elliot an appraising look. She had the strangest feeling that he was hiding something "He hasn't said anything to me about anything," she said slowly as she stared at her partner. She could see him shifting uncomfortably under her scrutiny "Has he said anything to you, Elliot?"

Elliot stopped in his tracks and fought the urge to cough "N-no he hasn't," he said quickly. He decided to change the subject "C'mon," he smiled "I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"Its too hot for coffee," Olivia complained as she and Elliot stepped out onto the sidewalk, the previous conversation temporarily forgotten.

Elliot sighed glad that he had been successful in changing the topic "Iced coffee then," he suggested with a smile.

Olivia nodded "Your treat," she told him with an evil grin as the two of them made their way to the closest Starbucks which was just across the street from the precinct.

"Why do I always have to pay for coffee?" Elliot asked as he opened the door of the Starbucks and held it for Olivia. The cold blast from the Starbucks' working AC hit them both. It was the cooling relief that they had been wanting all day.

The cool air breathed new life into Olivia's attitude "Because if you don't," she shot him another devilish grin "I'll kick your ass," she laughed at the absolutely priceless expression on his face and gave him a slight punch in the arm "Go get the coffee," she told him as she turned to go find an empty table.

Elliot watched her move through the crowd of people. He admired how gracefully she moved. She was truly such a wonderful person. He shook himself back to reality; she was his partner, just a friend and she was engaged. He had never seen her so happy before and he tried to tell himself as he made his way up to the counter to place the order that that's what he truly enjoyed, seeing her happy.

"Can I help you?" the barista behind the counter smiled at him.

He was about to order when his cell phone rang. He excused himself and stepped aside, allowing the next person in line to place their order while he took his call. He flipped his phone open, not even bothering to glance at the caller ID "Stabler."

"Elliot," Remy's voice came over the phone "Is she there?" he asked in reference to the Starbucks and the plan that Remy had concocted with Elliot and Cragen.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia who was watching him suspiciously "Yeah," he whispered into the phone "She's here but I think she suspects something man."

Remy laughed "We can't get anything past that woman can we?"

"No," Elliot agreed as he tried to suppress a chuckle. Olivia was looking at him and it was making him nervous "Sorry man, I'm just not a very good liar."

"That's ok," Remy told him "I'm on my way in right now anyway."

"Ok," Elliot smiled, relieved that the pressure was off him. He hung up the phone and turned back to the counter. He ordered the two iced coffees and headed to where Olivia was sitting.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked as soon as he placed her coffee in front of her. She hoped it wasn't work related. She just wanted to go home and sleep the weekend away, snuggled up against Remy.

Elliot kept silent as he watched the door of the Starbucks, waiting for Remy to appear. He was thankful that Olivia had chosen the seat that faced away from the door. He glanced back at Olivia and saw the look of complete suspicion on her face.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked in the same tone she used in the interrogation room.

He choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken "N-n-no, no, what would give you that idea?" he stuttered.

Olivia propped her elbows on the table and supported her chin in the palms of her hands as she stared him down. Her coffee sat in front of her, momentarily forgotten as she began speaking "Number one," she paused just long enough to watch him squirm. She had to admit she was enjoying this "You've been acting nervous since Cragen told us to take the rest of the afternoon off," she paused again, picked up her coffee and took a long sip, watching as Elliot continued to shift nervously under her scrutiny. She placed the cup back on the table "Number two," she said with pure glee "Why would you be getting a work related call just minutes after being given the afternoon off?"

"It could happen," Elliot protested.

"But it obviously didn't," Olivia countered "Because if it did, we wouldn't be sitting here right now would we?" she paused and took another sip of her coffee. She was unaware of the person who approached their table. She set the cup down again and spoke once more "And last but not least number three-"

"Only someone who is hiding something would be sweating so much in an air conditioned coffee shop."

Olivia turned around to see who it was who had finished her thought for her. She smiled up at Remy "Hello," she turned her face up expectantly as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Its good to see you darling," Remy told her as he pulled an empty chair from another table over and sat down next to Olivia. He draped an arm around her shoulder "I have a surprise for you," he smiled, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Really?" Olivia drawled, stealing a glance at Elliot "I never would have guessed," she giggled.

Remy kissed her again "Don't you wanna know what it is?" he asked.

Olivia grinned "I guess so," she tried to sound uninterested but it was impossible to hide the curiosity in her voice.

Remy turned her so that she was facing him "You," he kissed her briefly on the lips "and me," he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her right ear "Are headed to cape cod," he wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her into his lap "For a romantic getaway," his lips met hers and initiated a very passionate kiss between them.

Elliot wondered how much longer he had until Maureen got to his house with Skippy. He wondered if he could excuse himself now. Something about watching Remy kiss Olivia was like… it was like being stabbed in the heart. He chalked it up to his overprotective nature as her partner and tried to put the feeling out of his mind but it refused to be silenced.

"Wait a minute," Olivia pulled back from Remy "What about Skippy, who's gonna watch him?"

Elliot saw his window of opportunity to escape his jealousy "I am," he told her as he stood up "Now if you will excuse me, Maureen should be bringing Skippy to the house right now and I should really be there," he walked over to the trash can with his now empty cup and opened the lid. Trying to protect his nose from the smell of rotting food that lived inside the receptacle, he dropped his trash inside and let the lid fall back into place. He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Olivia.

"Thanks," she flashed him that genuine Olivia Benson smile that he hadn't realized yet was more precious to him than gold.

"No problem," he shrugged and grinned sheepishly "Any time partner." He turned to leave again 'I'd do anything for your happiness,' he thought to himself as he did so.

Olivia stood watching him leave 'What's crawled up his butt?' she thought as she felt Remy come up beside her.

He wrapped her in a tight hug "Everything ok?" he asked.

Olivia gave a short moan of pleasure at being in Remy's safe arms "Everything's wonderful," she told him "but…" she trailed off.

"But what, sweetheart?" Remy asked as his lips sought hers out once again.

Olivia reveled in the lingering kiss. When it finally ended she leaned her forehead against Remy's "Did Elliot seem to get a little moody just now?" she asked.

"He's always moody, isn't he?" Remy asked playfully as he placed a gentle caring hand on her cheek "Don't worry," he continued with a small smile "He'll be fine."

Olivia sighed "I know but…" she trailed off, not able to put her thoughts into words.

"Darling," Remy said gently "I'm sure its nothing," he took her hand and lead her to his car "Come on, let's get going."

Olivia knew Remy was right; she shouldn't let a small worry ruin her entire weekend. Suddenly she thought of something else "I don't have any clothes," she looked at Remy apologetically "We'll have to go by the apartment so I can pack."

Remy smiled. He opened the trunk of the car and held up a duffle bag which Olivia recognized as hers "All taken care of," he said, replacing the bag in the trunk and closing it "We're all set." He opened the passenger side door for Olivia and she slid in. He walked around to the driver's side and took his seat and started the car. Soon they were on their way to Cape Cod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia watched as the buildings of New York City faded into trees and neat rows of houses. The car ride was long but the air conditioning and Remy's company made it heavenly. They talked along the way. Sometimes the talk was serious and sometimes it was just nonsense but Olivia enjoyed every moment of it.

"Is it an animal?" Remy asked. They had started playing 'Animal, Vegetable, Mineral' about ten minutes ago and it was Remy's turn to guess what Olivia was thinking of.

"Yes," Olivia answered with a smile.

Remy chuckled, she was so easy to figure out sometimes "Is it Skippy?" he asked her, as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Olivia shook her head "Not this time," she giggled.

"Damn," Remy muttered "But its always Skippy when we play and you chose animal, its always Skippy," he protested. He could see her grinning in the rearview mirror.

"I thought I'd make it a little more challenging for you," she winked, picking up her water bottle from the floor, unscrewing the top and taking a sip. She laughed to herself. Remy always thought he had her figured out but she somehow always managed to trick and or surprise him.

Remy loved how she always managed to get the better of him. He scratched his head as he thought of another question to ask "Is it a land animal?"

"Yes," Olivia answered him as she clasped and unclasped her hands in her lap. She knew he'd never figure it out.

"Is it an animal you would see in the city?" he asked as he looked for the correct highway exit.

"Yes," she answered, although she knew that the answer narrowed it down a lot, she was confident that he would never get the right answer.

"Pidgin!" Remy pulled onto the exit ramp for Chatham, confident that he had come up with the correct answer.

"Nope," Olivia smiled; he was never going to get it.

Remy thought of anything else that might be found in the city "Is it a domesticated animal?" he finally asked.

"You could say that," Olivia said mischievously. She inwardly smiled at how clever she was being.

"Dog, Cat, Goldfish," Remy rattled off as he searched for the address of the hotel.

"No, no and it's a land animal remember?" she giggled.

"Is it a person?" Remy asked, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

Olivia paused for a moment. Damn he was good "Yeah," she mumbled.

"Elliot, John, Fin, Casey," Remy began to rattle off again as he got out of the car and got their bags.

Olivia found it hard to speak because she was laughing so hard. She got out of the car and pinned Remy against it. She figured she might as well tell him and end the craziness "It's you, you goofball," she kissed him playfully before pulling away and heading for the front door of the hotel.

"That was gonna be my next guess," Remy called out as he pushed off from the side of the car and followed after her.

She held the door open for him as he carried the bags inside. She rolled her eyes at him "Sure it was," she said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was beautiful. There was a sitting area and a large bedroom. French doors led out onto a balcony that overlooked the ocean. Olivia found it truly breath taking. She had never seen such a wonderful view of the ocean. She sat on the balcony with Remy, watching the sun set as they ate their dinner. They had both been tired from the long drive so they just decided to get room service.

"Beautiful," Remy murmured from where he sat beside Olivia.

"Yes it is," she replied staring out at the view.

"I was talking about a different view," Remy smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia felt herself blush slightly "You know," she turned to look into his beautiful grey blue eyes "You can be so corny sometimes."

"I know," Remy told her "but can you blame me? I am in love with this incredibly beautiful woman."

"Well," Olivia began, putting down the cardboard container that her cheeseburger and fries had come in and turning to wrap her arms around Remy's neck "That's a coincidence," she grinned widely as she kissed him "Because I just happen to be in love with an incredibly hansom man."

"Really," Remy feigned confusion "Anyone I know?"

Olivia chuckled "Shut up," she pulled him to her and the two kissed deeply, hands stroking all the right places as they did so.

One thing led to another and before they knew it they had made it back inside to the bed. They made love, slow, passionate, beautiful love. When it was over they lay in each other's arms.

"I love you so much," Remy whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she moaned contentedly into his chest. She couldn't remember being this happy ever before in her life.

"Look," Remy shifted slightly so that Olivia could see what he was looking at. Through the open French doors could be seen the night sky and in the night sky was a shooting star "Make a wish," he whispered to her.

"You saw it first," she told him through a lazy grin "You make a wish."

"Ladies first," he told her.

"Don't be a sexist," she laughed as she sat up part way and then without warning pinned him down against the pillow and kissed him hard.

"I'm not," he insisted "I want you to make the wish because," he pulled her completely on top of him "I love you," he kissed her neck and along her jaw line.

She let out a low throaty moan when his lips reached her earlobe "Okay," she told him. And as Remy held her and they both looked out upon the night sky, she wished that it could always be this way.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
